


Kiwi Really Be Friends?

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Puns, Bonding, Broken Bones, Cooking, Food Puns, Friendship, Friendship and Bonding through cooking, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Swearing, Minor Injuries, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sparda Twin Shenanigans, demon attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: While living under the same roof as Dante and Vergil, you go out of your way to get to know your old friend's older brother. And why not? You share a living space and it only makes sense to get to know your housemate.Whether is going to the bookstore with him, taking him out to lunch or having him and his brother help you cook. You are determined to be Vergil's friend.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil discovers how barren his personal library is. To alleviate that, he goes to the bookstore and drags you along with him.

**Vergil POV**

A lot of the human world has changed when Vergil was gone. A lot of the things he had been familiar with are now considered "obsolete". The rest of the world has evolved and changed, Vergil is having trouble adapting to a rapidly changing world.

He really should go to a bookstore. His personal library is rather… barren.

"Vergil?" he heard you call out.

He lifted his eyes in your direction "Yes?"

"Something on your mind? You were staring off into space there"

The half-devil eased your worry "Nothing to worry about. I'm just thinking about heading to the bookstore later"

"Oh? Any particular reason why?"

He shrugged "I feel like my collection is very miniscule"

You nodded in understanding.

Vergil pondered for a moment before asking "Would you like to come along?"

You cocked your head "Do you want me to come with you?"

Vergil nodded "Very much so"

You shrugged "Why not? I could use the fresh air"

Vergil quickly stood from behind the desk "Let's go then"

You were quick to say "Hold on, now! Let me get properly dressed first! Unless… do you want me to walk in public in my PJs?" you teased.

Vergil's eye widened a fraction before he cleared his throat "Of course not… go get ready. I'll wait for you"

\-----------------------

**Normal POV**

You quickly got dressed as you didn't want to keep Vergil waiting. You slipped on a simple t-shirt, jeans and slip-on shoes. You grabbed your prepped bag and made your way down the stairs.

"Alright, Vergil let's go!"

Vergil turned to you. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed your shirt. You wore a grey t-shirt. On the shirt was a cutsie cupcake with some wording: "Cake it easy"

You snickered at the blue devil's reaction "It was a gift from Nero"

Vergil rolled his eyes before saying "Interesting choice in bag"

You glanced down at your crossbody bag: it was heart-shaped and designed to look like a cookie. On the cookie it said "Eat me"

"'Alice in Wonderland'?"

You nodded with a smile "You know it"

Vergil hummed with a fraction of a smile before walking out the door with you.

As the two of you strolled down the sidewalk, you decided to strike a conversation "So, what are you hoping to find at the bookstore?"

Vergil shrugged "I'm not entirely sure"

"Just going to browse until you find something?"

"That's the plan"

"Heh… I do the same thing. Sometimes, I just like to go to a bookstore or library and just walk around"

Vergil was quiet before asking "What do you like to read?"

"Hmm?"

"You've mentioned your love for Robert Frost to V"

"I remember that. I still stand by what I said. He was a brilliant poet"

Vergil smirked "Any other authors or poets you like?"

You pondered for a moment "The first one I think of is Edgar Allen Poe. As dark as his poets may be considered dark by some, I can't help but feel sad"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "Why sad?"

"Well, when we look at what we know about the kind of life he lived and his poems. It all goes hand in hand. I read his poems and can't help but wonder what went through his mind on a daily basis. You can just see an underlying sadness in his eyes. We know so much about him but there also so little that we know about him"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully "That is something to ponder on. What else do you like?"

"Diverting from poetry, I'm not too picky. If a book synopsis seems interesting, I'll pick it up"

"That is an interesting way to approach things"

"It opens doors to many new things, Vergil"

"True"

\--------------------------

The two of you soon reached your destination. Vergil eyed the name of the bookstore: "Page One".

"A fitting name" he commented.

"It is, isn't it? Kinda cute"

The two of you entered the store and Vergil's eyes widened at the countless shelves on the first and second floor.

"Earth to Vergil?"

Vergil snapped from his stupor "My apologies"

"A lot of books, right?"

He nodded.

"I had the exact same reaction when I came here for the first time. I thought for sure, I was going to faint"

You and Vergil went in different directions of the bookstore. Any self-control you had was gone the second you entered the store. You walked up and down each aisle or the store picking up any books that seemed interesting or that you've read before but lost to the Qliphoth disaster.

_The Lord of the Rings… Hitchhiker's Guide… Poe Collection… The Hobbit… Silmarillion… The Colour of Magic… Dune… Dracula… Phantom of the Opera._

When you met up with Vergil, he eyed the sizable stack of books in your arms. Compared to the five books he carried, your stack of nine books almost made him laugh.

"I don't have a problem, it that's what you're thinking"

Vergil smirked "Sure you don't"

You playfully stuck your tongue at him, making him chuckle.

As you made your way to the registers, something caught your eye.

On one of the shelves where books were on display as part of a clearance sale was a book you read countless times in your youth: Dante Alighieri's "Divine Comedy". How ironic that you'd end up being friends and living with two men named after the two men in the story?

Vergil noticed that you had stopped "Y/N?"

He looked in the direction where you were looking. He picked up the book "Divine Comedy?"

You huffed a chuckled "Funny… I read this so much when I was a kid. Who'd have thought I'd be living with two men with the same namesakes?"

Vergil hummed "An interesting coincidence, indeed"

"If you don't mind me asking: who decided on giving the two of you those names?"

"Our mother. This was one of her favorites"

You smiled softly at the reminiscent look on Vergil's eyes. Whenever he or Dante got that look at the mention of their mother, you couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"She sounds like she was an amazing woman, Vergil"

Vergil smiled softly "She was" he added the book to his small stack "I'll get this for you"

"O---oh! You don't have to do that!" you stammered.

Vergil gave you a knowing look "I know"

After leaving the bookstore with bags of books in hand, you asked Vergil "Did you want to do anything else, today?"

Vergil shook his head "No. I'd rather get these home quickly"

"Eager to get some reading done, eh?" you teased.

Vergil gave a teasing smirk "And your not, considering how many books you got?"

You chuckled "You got me there"

\-----------------------------

When you returned to the shop with Vergil, Dante was lounging behind the desk, having just returned from a mission.

"Where'd you two go?"

"The bookstore" you simply answered.

Dante hummed in acknowledgement.

You dug into your back and pulled out a few magazines "I got these for you. Slap and Tickle and a few others"

Dante smiled in thanks "You rock, Y/N"

Vergil rolled his eyes "I don't see why you got him that trash"

You waved your hand dismissively at Vergil "It makes your brother happy"

Dante flashed Vergil a smug grin "Yeah, Vergil. Let your baby brother have his fun"

Vergil gave Dante a look of distaste before heading up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Vergil out to lunch and he learns some things about your family and why you haven't talked to them in years.

**Vergil POV**

Vergil sat with his brother in the shop's lobby, reading one of his new books. As he read and took in every word, he came to a random realization. Despite you living under the same roof with him and his brother, he knew very little about you. You knew a lot about him and Dante, though. 

"Dante" Vergil blurted out "How did you come to know Y/N?"

Dante looked up from his magazine "Why the question, Verge?"

"Just wondering how someone as smart as Y/N as come to associate herself with someone like you"

"I'm going to ignore that jab and answer your question" Dante retorted "I met her on her first day in the city. Morrison offered to forgive some of my debt if I helped a quote-unquote new associate with building a business"

"And that's how you met?"

Dante nodded "Yup. That was…" he thought for a moment "I was about 20 at the time so a little over twenty years ago. Time flies…"

"What did you help her with?"

"Everything. The appearance of the shop, the structural integrity, kitchen equipment, everything"

"I can only imagine how grateful she was"

"Really interesting name for her business"

"What was the name?"

"Sinful Temptations"

Vergil gave Dante an incredulous look "Really?"

"Yup"

"Yeah. I even got permanent discounts on everything"

"Hm. Sounds like something she'd do"

"Then came her first demon attack. I, of course, saved her and I went from getting discounts to have free range of anything from the place"

"No charge whatsoever?"

"None"

"When did she… find out about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Ah! The night of the demon attack"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully before asking "Her thoughts?"

"Surprisingly calm. It's been over twenty years and the fact that she was so calm about still baffles me"

"Hmm"

"I told her about everything. About father. Mother. The attack. You"

"Hrm… what about her family?"

"That right there is not my business to divulge. You're going to ask her that yourself"

"Fair enough"

"I will tell you this, though: in the twenty plus years she's been here, she has not contacted her family"

Vergil's eyes narrowed "Are they not good people?"

"Not in the way your thinking, but they're still asswipes"

Vergil was about to ask more questions when he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" asked Dante.

"I got a sudden craving for Japanese food. You know me: once I get a craving for something…"

Dante nodded in understanding "I get you"

"You want to come along? My treat"

Dante shook his head "Can't. Waiting for a dealer to stop by"

"What about you, Vergil?"

"Hm?"

"You want to come along?"

Vergil hesitated before nodded "I will"

You smile warmly "Good! Let's get going then!" you bid Dante farewell "I'll bring you some food, okay Dante?"

\------------------------------

  
  


When the two of you stepped out from the taxi, you were greeted by the restaurant's bright neon sign. In bright yellow letters was the name "The Happy Tanuki" adorned with a neon cartoon tanuki drinking from a bottle of sake.

Once inside, you were immediately seated. The server, a lively young man, greeted you and Vergil "Good evening. What drinks can I start you off with?"

"Just tea for now"

When the server left, Vergil commented "No alcohol, tonight?"

"Nah. Unless you want some?"

He shook his head "I'm fine with tea"

As you looked over the menu, you heard Vergil ask "So how do you know this place?"

"I used to come here a lot after my most busy days"

"To help wind down, I'm assuming"

You nodded "Yup. When my shop got busy: It. Got. Busy."

"Dante mentioned your shop was frequently busy"

"Those days were the favorites. Kept me busy"

"Dante told me something but I want to confirm it's truth"

"What?"

"Is it true he was allowed free goods?"

You nodded "Yeah. I'm assuming he told you that it was a result of him saving me from a demon attack?"

Vergil nodded as the server arrived with a teapot and two cups. The server brought a notepad "Any starters, tonight?"

"Two orders of gyoza"

"You got it!"

The server left as you told ergil "You're going to love the gyoza"

Vergil smiled softly "Oh, I'm sure. Going back to our conversation, I'm surprised Dante didn't run your business to the ground considering the freedom you gave him"

You snorted as you rolled your eyes "Come on, Vergil. Even you should know that Dante is not a turd like that"

Vergil waved his hand dismissively "Ah… he knows I'm never serious"

You chuckled "I'm a little jealous if I'm being honest"

Vergil cocked an eyebrow "Jealous? About what?"

"You and Dante. I was an only child growing up and I'd be lying if I said I never got lonely"

Vergil took a sip of his tea before saying "You never really mention your family. Why is that?"

You got quiet for a moment before replying "I never really got along with them. When I left home, it was NOT on good terms"

"Tell me. If you want"

You were silent once more.

"Y/N?"

"Did you know that I was planning to go to culinary school?"

Vergil shook his head.

"At the beginning of my academic career, my parents paid for the expenses when I was still in community college. When my 'dear mother' found out about my plans, she pulled all funds"

Vergil was taken aback "Why?"

"She, along with my father, wanted me to spend the rest of my life as a homemaker for someone with money" you chuckled dryly before continuing "Why pursue an education when I could just be a trophy wife to some lawyer?"

Vergil frowned at your dry tone "I can only assume that you always butted heads with your parents"

"Mainly with my mother"

"Can I also assume that they were unhappy about you leaving home?"

"'Unhappy' is a light way to put it. The day I was leaving was the same day that had planned on me meeting a suitor"

"What did they say to you?"

"Oh. It was a screaming match between me and my mother. It all came to a head when she struck me across the face"

Vergil visibly tensed up "What?" he seethed.

You nodded "It solidified my decision to leave and come here to Red Grave"

"Have you talked to any of them since?"

You shook your head "Nah. I don't really see a point. I have a new family here. I got Lady and Trish. Dante is like the brother I never had. I have everything and everyone I need right here"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully before stating "I apologize if this brought up any bad memories"

You were quick to alleviate Vergil's concerns "Oh no. You're fine. All of that is behind me. In the dust"

"Good"

"Laugh S'more. Worry less"

Vergil gave you an amused look but you could make out a fragment of a smile. You couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

Just as your laughter died down, the server came back with two plates of gyoza. Your eyes lit up as the plates were set down on the table.

You eagerly grabbed your chopsticks and picked up a gyoza "You're going to love these Vergil!"

As you and Vergil enjoyed the dumplings, the server took orders from the main course and left. You picked the beef udon and Vergil went with your suggested beef teriyaki rice bowl.

Vergil took a sip of his tea before speaking up "How are things?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you liking being back home? Just… in general"

"Oh! Well, I'm obviously very happy to be back. I'm happy that Dante is back. And he's happier that he ever been"

"Hmmm"

"Guess all he needed was his big brother back"

Vergil smiled softly at your words.

\------------------------------

When you returned to the shop with Vergil, a freshly showered Dante was making his way down the stairs.

"Hey! How was dinner?"

Smiling, you answered "Great!" you held up a plastic bag "Got you some food! Tonkatsu!"

Dante eagerly took the bag from you.

"Fried pork, steamed rice, shrimp and vegetable tempura, gyoza, fried chicken wings and cucumber salad!"

Dante smiled blissfully as he opened the box. He dramatically wrapped his arms around you "Have I mentioned how much you rock?"

You giggled "Only a thousand times" when Dante pulled away from you you trudged up the stairs "Gonna shower!"

Dante sat at the desk and dug into his dinner. Vergil flopped onto the sofa and picked at his leftovers.

Through a stuffed mouth, Dante asked "So?"

Vergil gave him a look "What?"

"How was eating around the general public?"

"It was fine"

Dante nodded.

With a light scowl, Vergil divulged "I learned of her family"

"Oh yeah?"

A sneer of pure disdain crossed Vergil's face "What dreadful cretins they are"

Dante chuckled dryly "You got that right"

Vergil tossed a piece of beef into his mouth and chewed.

Dante took a large bite of chicken and said "To hell with them. She's got all of us"

Vergil was more than willing to agree with his brother's statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day talking with someone about possible locations for your new shop, you decide to walk home despite the sun almost setting.
> 
> It gets darker sooner than you anticipated and you run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE TAGGED "BLOOD", "BROKEN BONES" and "MILD INJURIES" HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER

When you had told Dante that you would be looking for new shop locations, he offered to come along with you but you were quick to assure him that you'd be fine on your own. You had been in contact with an acquaintance of Morrison's that was more than eager to help you restart your business. As luck would have it, the contact was a huge fan of your goods before the Qliphoth incident.

"What was your favorite dessert from my shop?" you asked the young man.

"Oh! There was this kiwi lime pie that I always came back for!"

You grinned at the answer "Really? I'm glad you loved it! If I'm being honest the creation of that pie was a complete accident"

"A happy accident"

You giggled lightly at the obvious reference.

The agent showed you the various properties "Here are all of your options. You can look these over for a few days and if you come to a decision, let me know, okay?"

You nodded "Of course! Thank you for seeing me on such short notice!"

"It's no trouble at all!" the agent shook your hand and bid you farewell.

When you exited the building, you noticed that the sun had begun to go down. No surprise to you there. Colder season means shorter days. _Looks like I was in that office longer than I thought. I hope the boys don't mind having takeout, tonight…_

You opted to walk back to the shop as the buses were running slow today. You figure it'd be faster to just walk home than wait for a bus.

How wrong you were.

Before you knew it, the sun had set and stars had begun to dot the now dark sky. Not wanting to to be out longer than needed, you upped your walking pace.

You walked past an alley when you heard the sound of garbage cans being tipped over, making you jump. Your ears picked up a faint gruffing sound coming from the alley. Knowing full well what it was, you quickly sped past the alley, making sure you made as little noise as possible.

You had made it to the end of the block when you felt something slice at your ankle, making you hiss as you fell to your knees. You glanced behind you to see what hit you.

Your blood ran cold when you saw a demon. A black robe and a simple white mask. And the most prominent: a large pair of scissors. Sin Scissors as Dante called them. You shakily got back on your feet. You turned to make a run for it but found yourself surrounded by three Sin Scissors and a Riot.

You patted your pockets and pulled out a flashbang. A gift courtesy of Nico. You dropped it to the ground and booked it. The explosion that followed soon after, put the demons in a temporary daze.

Ignoring the pain in your ankle, you made a mad dash for Devil May Cry. You had darted around the final corner when you felt something jump at you, knocking you down. You winced as you heard a sickening pop and a pain in your arm.

You tried to get back up but a weight on your back prevented you from doing so. You turned your head to see the Riot on top of you, its claws digging into your flesh, drawing blood. It flicked its tongue like a lizard pressed a clawed hand into your shoulder.

You tried to kick the demon off but it was too strong. It dragged its claws down your right side, leaving fresh scratches.

Without warning the Riot dug its sharp teeth into your side, making you holler in pain.

The demon was about to crush your skull when it was grabbed by a flash of blue.

You turned your head to see a large blue demon holding the Riot on a deathgrip. The demon was tall. It had a long tail that ended in a point. The horns looked like the exhaust pipes of a rocket. _Is that…?_

Amongst the chaos, you spotted the Sin Scissors make their way towards the blue demon. They were about to strike when a large red demon came into view and attacked them. _Red and blue. Dante? Vergil?_

The two large demons defeated their adversaries with ease.

As the now dead demons disintegrated, the adrenaline in the atmosphere died down and the pain from your injuries began to flare up, making you gasp and whimper.

The two demons snapped their attention towards you and hurriedly went to your aid. The red demon knelt at your side and check on you. He pulled his clawed hand away and growled athe sight of your blood.

"What a pickle I got myself into, eh Dante?" you rasped.

The demon rumbled **"You are ridiculous"**

You giggled for a quick second the pain in your side made you wince. The peace was broken when new demons appeared and prepared to attack.

Dante glanced at the demons. Then back at you. He glanced at Vergil and commanded **"Get her back to the shop. I'll catch up"**

The large blue demon nodded.

As Dante began to make quick work of the demons, Vergil gently got you into his arms and took to the sky.

\-----------------------

After the quick flight, Vergil rushed into the shop and carefully placed you on the couch. He looked over the various injuries and rumbled at the blood.

"Vergil…?" you groaned.

He shifted back to his human form "I'm going to treat your injuries. To do that, you're going to have to be… a little indecent"

You chuckled tiredly "Go right ahead. Not the first time, I was attacked by demons"

Vergil nodded and rushed to get supplies. Immediately after, Dante entered the shop. He looked around "Where the hell is Vergil???"

You were quick to alleviate Dante's stress "He went to get stuff for my wounds. Don't worry"

Dante visibly relaxed at your answer. He made his way towards you and assessed your injuries.

"What's the verdict, doc?" you teased.

Dante chuckles "Clearly, you're going to be fine if you can joke like that"

You smiled.

Dante looked over the scratches "Nothing too bad. Just some mild scratches. A quick clean and some love and care will take care of 'em"

"Aaaand my arm?"

Dante cocked an eyebrow "What about it?" he checked your arm and winced as he felt a broken bone "Oh boy…"

You bit your lip nervously.

"Doesn't feel too bad. I think we can take of that"

You let out a sigh of relief as Vergil came back with medical supplies.

Vergil glanced at Dante and frowned at the blood and grime that covered his coat.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of this"

Dante gave Vergil a look "What the hell do you mean?!"

Vergil frowned "You are covered in dirt and blood. You're going to infect her with your filth"

Dante tossed his arms up in exasperation "Whatever, man" he exclaimed as he headed upstairs.

Vergil shook his head. He looked at you and asked "Can you walk?"

"I can wobble"

Without warning, Vergil picked you up and brought you to your bathroom. He sat you on the counter and began his work.

He cut the soiled part of your shirt and cleaned your wounds. He brought a very familiar purple bottle and a clean rag. The burning was something you were used to at this point. He turned his attention to the slash on your ankle and did the same to it.

After, he placed bandages on the scratches, making sure they were secure "There we are…"

He gazed over his handiwork before checking on your arm. He ran his fingers along the bruised area as he hummed.

"It's broken but it's nothing to worry over"

Using a rolled splint, he made a makeshift cast for your arm. Once the cast was secure, he checked for any more injuries. When he found none, let out a satisfied grunt.

"Hey, Vergil?"

He looked at you "Hm?"

"Can you go to my medicine cabinet and pull out the small blue bottle? I need something for the pain in my arm"

Vergil did as asked and handed you the bottle of pills. You took three of the small red pills and downed them with water.

You slid off the counter as you said "Better get started on dinner"

Vergil gave you an incredulous look "Are you really going to cook after tonight's excitement?"

You shrugged "I've cooked with one arm before. It's not big deal"

As you left your room, Vergil stood in front of you "Let one of us help you, at least"

"Are you sure?"

Vergil nodded "Of course!"

You thought for a moment before nodding "Okay. You both can help me"

"Good"

"But you shower, too!"

Vergil hummed as he smirked "Very well"

\----------------------

After the boys were freshly showered, they met up with you in the kitchen. You had already brought out the necessary ingredients: brioche buns, a red bag with some sort of meat, a white ceramic jar, mayonnaise, and mustard.

Dante looked over the various goods before eyeing the red bag "What's in the bag"

An eager smile crossed your face as you opened the bag to reveal slices of bologna. It was immediately clear that this bologna was from a deli as each slice was an inch thick.

"Holy shit, Y/N! Why the thick bologna?"

You grinned "We're going to be making one of my favorite meals from college. Fried bologna sandwiches"

Vergil cocked his head "That was what you ate?"

You shrugged "It was simple, cheap, and I could make a whole bunch so that I'd have food for a few days"

Dante smirked "Heh. Can't argue with that logic" he looked at the white jar "And that?"

"Bacon fat. Give the bologna extra flavor"

Dante's eyes widened in excitement and he eagerly asked "What do you need help with?"

You pointed at the mayonnaise and mustard "You're going to be mixing those together to make a spread for the buns"

Dante nodded and got to work. You glanced at Vergil "Vergil, can you get those sliced potatoes from the fridge? We're gonna have homemade chips with the sandwiches"

Vergil followed your request and took the bowl out of the fridge. He looked to you for further instruction.

"Salt, pepper, garlic powder, and celery salt" you simply said.

Vergil brought out the requested spices "I'm assuming I will be mixing these spices" he assumed.

You nodded "Yup! Five teaspoons of salt, one and a half teaspoon of pepper and celery salt, and two teaspoons of garlic powder"

He nodded. He brought out measuring spoons and a bowl. Once the spices were mixed, you gave him the next step "Pour some oil in the cast iron skillet. About an inch and a half and turn the heat on"

Vergil followed your directions to a T.

You continued to walk Dante and Vergil through their small kitchen duties as you fried the bologna. Soon, dinner was ready; the sandwiches were assembled and the chips were fried and cooled.

You were about to serve yourself after Dante and Vergil when he assembled your plate for you. You smiled in thanks and he nodded.

The three of you sat at the table and you watched as the two half-devils took bites of their sandwiches. You smiled as the food warmed their souls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous night's excitement, you relish in the calm the next day.
> 
> Vergil has some questions for you and you have answers. And puns.

The next morning, you woke shortly after ten am. You entered the lobby and greeted Vergil "Morning!"

Vergil nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dante not here?"

"He got called for an early mission"

"Dante? Waking up early? The world is clearly ending"

Vergil smirked at your joke.

After a few moments of silence, Vergil asked "How's the arm?"

"Oh! It's fine! A little annoying since I'm a lefty through and through. But I'll make do"

Vergil grunted in response and went back to reading.

You licked your dry lips "Thank for saving me, last night"

Vergil froze for a moment before responding "You're welcome…" he was quiet before asking "How do you feel after seeing me?"

You cocked your head "Seeing you?"

"My demon form"

"Oh!" you exclaimed "That?"

He nodded.

You thought for a moment before shrugging "Well, I've seen Dante's demon form so seeing yours was really no different. I'll admit it was a little intimidating for a moment but once I knew it was you, I felt relieved that I was safe"

Vergil sighed in relief at your answer.

After more moments of silence, you decided to bring down the tense atmosphere "I really do ap-peach-iate you helping me last night"

"Well, that's friends are---" when your words sank in, Vergil gave you a dirty look as you gave him an impish smile.

"You are the worst…" he grumbled.

"You seem a little tense Vergil… do you want to taco bout it?"

Vergil's frown got deeper.

"Frown all you want Vergil, you got muffin on me"

The blue devil threw his book at you but you dodged it. He stood up and went upstairs.

"Vergil?" you called out to him.

The blue devil stopped halfway up the stairs. He turned to you and said "You must be a banana. You are very appealing"

That caught you off guard.

He continued "You think yourself average, but you are rather egg-straordinary"

You couldn't tell if he was teasing or if he meant. You still blushed nonetheless.

He went to his room, still wearing that smug grin.

\-----------------------

Three hours later

Vergil returned to the lobby to find you making lunch.

"Dante hasn't returned, yet?"

You shook your head "He just texted me. He's going to be back in a bit"

Vergil accepted your answer with a grunt.

"You glanced at him "You want some? It's leftovers from last night. I'm already making some for Dante"

"Sure"

You nodded as you prepared a plate for him.

"Vergil?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

You didn't need to elaborate as Vergil knew what you were talking about "Of course, I did"

You bit your lip "I don't think I've ever had anyone compliment me like that. Not even my family"

Vergil sighed.

You shook your head "Sorry to bring down the mood like that"

Vergil was quick to say "You don't need to apologize" he gathered his thoughts before continuing "I'm not one to use crude language but your family… they are shitty. You don't need them"

You snapped your wide-eyed gaze towards Vergil. You've  _ never _ heard him swear like that.

"You have us, now. All of us. We are your family"

You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from crying.

"Your so-called 'family' may have not seen it. But we all see it: You're one in a melon"

You smiled at the pun and genuine compliment.

As you finished warming up lunch, you heard the front doors open. You immediately knew who it was "Hey, Dante! Lunch is ready!"

Dante entered the kitchen and eagerly took his plate "You rock, Y/N!"

Vergil sipped his tea before turning to Dante "Oh, Dante"

"Verge?"

"I was just telling our chef here on important she is here, in spite of her sorry excuse of family not seeing it"

Dante was quick to agree with his brother's words "100 percent agree with you there" he turned his gaze towards you as he reach for one of the hanging chili peppers "You really add spice to our life"

You smiled before your eyes widened "Oh god! You too?"

Vergil and Dante gave you smug grins.

Dante winked "You really 'guac' our world"

You gave the twin and unamused look as you mumbled "Terror Twins…"


End file.
